Pig Amok/Transcript
Here's the 42nd episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The episode begins with Bessie eating chocolate) * Bessie: Mmmm, Coconut Creamy Swirls, take me away * Pig: Temptress, I can long resist your charms. I must have you. (kisses Bessie) * Bessie: You realized I have to put hurt on you? * Sunset Shimmer: Hey, guys. * Pig: Hold that thought. Temptress, I can long resist your charms. Take me away. (kisses Shimmer) * Sunset Shimmer: Ahh, pig spit! * Pig: (sees a female goat) Temptress, I can long resist your charms. Come back I must have you. * Abby: Otis, does Pig seem to be acting odd to you? * -Well odder that usual? * Otis: Pig, odd? What are you talking about? * -Yeah could you be more descriptive? * Wanda: He's having a relationship with a butter churn. * Pig: Butter churn, I can no longer resist your charms. Hold me. * Otis: Wanda, what Pig and the butter churn have is beautiful and I won't let you destroy it. * -He's kissing it. * Otis: Ok, now it's getting weird. * Duke: Hey, Pig. You feeling alright? * Pig: (gets angry) What's that supposed to mean, huh? No one talks to me like that. Oh, it's over, rover! (started chasing Duke) * Rabbit: What is going on here? * Duke: He's off his nut. * Pig: (feeling sad) Oh, Duke, I'm so lonely. (feeling mad and strangles him) Now, I'm angry again! Very very angry! * Abby: Clear! (sprays Pig with a hose) * Otis: Pigster, how can I put this delicately? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! * Eeyore: You been crazy for the last few days. * Pig: I'm sorry. I can't talk about it. It's too personal. * Abby: You can trust us Pig. We promised not to laugh. (whispers to the others) He kissed a butter churn. (giggles) * Pig: Alright, but prepare yourselves for the shocking truth about the birds, the bees, and the pigs. (changes the channel) (narrates) When pigs reach a certain age, amazing changes begin happening to their young bodies. They gain 57 pounds, grow thick bushy ear hair, and begin to desire piggy companionship. If the pig doesn't get it, he goes cranky, delusional, violent even. Eventually, he'll even explode. (Back at reality) * Peck: Wow, that was very educational. * Rabbit: I agree with Peck. * Pooh: I can't, either. * Eeyore: Moved me to tears. * Freddy: I'll say. What else is on? (skims through channels) * Pig: Give me that! * Cosmo: So what does it mean? * Pig: Guys, my special time has come. Tomorrow I must leave this place, return to ancestral mud hole where I was spawned, and take a wife. * Abby: (gasps) A wife? Oh, that's wonderful. * Tigger: Congratulations Pig. * Otis: Pig we had no idea. We can do whatever you need to help. Do you want us to come with you on your big old epic journey? * Pig: Well, according to tradition, I am allowed to bring my closest friend. * Otis: Oh, Pig. I am honored. * Pig: What do you say, Skunkie? Whose my good Skunkie? Who want's to good on an epic journey? You do. * Otis: Oh. * Pig: Ooooh, what the hay. I guess I can bring more than one close friend. * Otis: Oh, Pig, i'm honored beyond words! * Pig: Abby, you in? * Otis: Oh. * Abby: For a wedding? You bet! Whoo-hoo. * Pig: Freddy, Peck, Pip? (All three agrees) * Freddy: Can I be the ring bearer? * Pig: Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sunset''' Shimmer, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda? * '''Piglet: Sure. * Pooh: We'll be glad to join you. * Sunset Shimmer: I'd loved to. * Timmy Turner: Eh, why not. * Pig: How bout you sheep? * Otis: Will you just pick me already?! * Pig: I was getting to you. * Otis: Really? I hardly know what to say. * Pig: You know, if it weren't for you guys, I don't think I could make through this stressful time! * Duke: We're there for you buddy. * Pig: What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to tick me off? Let me at him. Let me at him! * Duke: Keep him away from me. He's out of his mind. * Cosmo: Yeah, fight the man, Pig. (gets punched) By the man, I meant Wanda. (faints) (At Pig's home) * Otis: (rings the door bell) Bizzaro doorbell. * Eeyore: Really weird. * Pig: Thanks for coming with me guys. * Rabbit: Anything to help a friend to get ready for a wedding. * Tigger: Say, where is everyone anyway. * Pig: Oh, they like to keep to themselves. I should warn you I come from an rare exotic race of pigs. I ways may be a bit strange to you. * Otis: Please you're a pig. How strange could they possible be? * Timmy Turner: Don't you just roll in mud all day? (A gong rings and pigs with ancient robes comes carrying a elderly pig) * Otis: Whose the old guy and why is he on a dessert tray? * Pig: Otis, that's my great Aunt Gertie. She the matriarch of our ancient clan. And uh by the way, don't mention her mole. (Everyone sees her mole and is disgusted) * Gertie: Pig, are our ceremonies for non-pigs? * Pig: Oh, I can explain, Aunt Gertie. These are my best friends in the entire world. * Otis: (whispering to the others) I think he means me. I can wait to be introduce. * Wanda: I wouldn't count on it. * Pig: Let me introduce Skunkie. * Gertie: Skunkie, we bid thee welcome. * Otis: They'll probably bid me welcome next. * Pig: And this is Abby, Pip, Freddy, Peck, and of course...hey where's Duke? * Tigger: He didn't want to be strangled again. * Otis: (coughs loudly) Hello, I am Otis, sir...mam...enormous mole! * Pig: Oh, that's Otis. He's nice too. * Gertie: And who are these are these friends of your, who are not a Barnyard animals? * Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit. And Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Sunset Shimmer, and Eeyore... * Eeyore: Thanks for knowing. * Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can called me Pooh for short. * Sunset Shimmer: So, what kind of wedding ceremony is Pig getting into? * Gertie: What thee are about to see comes down from the beginning. Bring forth the bride! Rika! (A gong rings scaring Freddy) * Pig: Guys, meet Brunhilda. She whose going to be my wife. * Abby: Oh Pig, she's beautiful. * Pip: Pig you lucky dog. * Peck: I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. * Tigger: Well I'll be. * Pooh: Oh my goodness. * Wanda: Somebody that beautiful must be sweet and kind. * Brunhilda: (smacks Pig and Burps) Jerk, bout time you show'd up. Are these your worthless friends? (burps) I want pie! * Peck: Did I bring my migraine medicine? * Abby: Is it my imagination or did she seem not very nice? * Eeyore: Definitely the second one. * Otis: Well, I don't know. Pig seem to like her. * Pip: That's because he's all itched up on pig love. Don't you remember the film strip? (Everyone remembers) * Brunhilda: Yo, moron, why am I not marry yet? Get, your lazy butt in gear, asap! * Pig: Yes, my sweaty queen. * Otis: We should probably say something. * Pooh: Excuse, Miss Gertie, shouldn't Pig marry someone he likes? * Otis: Yeah, we thought Pig would be marrying someone who didn't have spiders in their souls. * Gertie: There is no mistake. They are betrothed. And once they are wed, they will be together forever. Rika! (Gong rings again) * Freddy: I wished he stopped doing that. The Middle (At the ceremony) *'Pig: '''With this cup, I pledge my troff.(drinks and hands it over to Brunhilda) *'Brunhilda: Gah. You got your germs on it. (throws the cup at Pig) Sheesh, are you an idiot or what!?! *'''Gertie: Does thou have the ring? *'Brunhilda:' Duh, yeah I got the ring! *'Sunset Shimmer: '''This is terrible. *'Otis:' I got to do something. Once he gets that rings on him, he'll be stuck with her for life. *'Timmy Turner: Better make fast. She almost got it on. (Brunhilda tries to put the ring on until Otis rings the gong) *'''Otis: That's it. Time out! *'Gertie:' Who dares? *'Otis:' I dare. This isn't fair. Pig isn't in his right mind. I'm not gonna let him be with someone who won't make him happy. (hit with a cup) Cup pain! *'Brunhilda:' Jerk! I'll destroy you! *'Otis:' Ahhhh! Get it off me! Get it off me! Hit it with a pan! *'Gertie:' Kaliefy! Those who would challenge a marriage...must submit to the ultimate trial: a Pig Off. (Everyone gasps) *'Pip:' No, not a Pig Off! What's a Pig Off? *'Gertie:' The challenger must vie against the groom. If the cow wins...the marriage will be cancelled. *'Otis:' I vie. Big time. *'Abby:' Otis, you can't fight Pig. He's your best friend. *'Rabbit:' She's right Otis, maybe you should let him married her. *'Otis:' Don't worry. In Pig's crazy love set state, I can take him easy. *'Gertie:' The first event: The Belly Butt! (Pig bumps Otis in the mud) * Timmy Turner: You sure about that, Otis? * Gertie: Thou has lost the first challenge. Prepare thyself for, The Truffle Hunt. Kaliefy! * Freddy: (laughs manically and kept banging on the gong) Thank you.Category:Magmon47 (Later in the field) * Otis: I got this one guys. Pig's is definitely weakening. * Brunhilda: Hey, porky. You win this, I might kiss you, on our 10th anniversary! * Rabbit: Alright. Ready. Set. DIG!!!! (Otis started to use a shovel but Pig dug with his hand so fast, he buried Otis and brought a basket of truffles) * Brunhilda: Just one basket?!? You worthless pig slime! * Gertie: Thou has lost the second challenge. On to the eating contest. * Freddy: (rings the gong) It's starting to grow on me. * Abby: Otis,this is hopeless. You can't beat Pig in a eating contest. * Sunset Shimmer: It's scientifically impossible. * Pip: She's right. Pig once ate a entire outboard motor. No condiments. * Otis: I have to beat him or he'll be miserable for the rest of his life. Now follow me! Um, can someone dig me out? The Ending (Pig and Otis sat with big plates of broccoli) * Otis: Ick, broccoli!?! Why broccoli? * Gertie: Pigs love broccoli. It is nature's broom. * Tigger: It's all up to you on this one. * Pip: You can do it, Otis. Just close your eyes and pretend it's nachos. * Otis: Yeah, green disgusting nachos, thanks. (The contest commences and everyone started cheering) * Brunhilda: Faster, worthless! I'm warning you! * Pig: For you my dear. (eats faster) * Otis: Terrible. * Peck: Faster, Otis. You're falling behind. * Otis: Oh, I hate my life. (A few seconds later) * Pig: Done! * Gertie: Open. (looks in his mouth) Thou are victorious! * Timmy Turner: I don't believe it. Otis lost. * Brunhilda: Ha! You're mine, loser. Bring your snout over here. * Pig: Yes, my love. * Otis: Oh, ow, I suddenly don't feel any good. * Gertie: Impossible! Broccoli is very healthy. It has lots of vitamin K. * Otis: Well that explains--Vitamin K!?!? I'm allergic to Vitamin K. * Cosmo: You are? * Pip: Dude, how allergic. * Otis: (makes faces) Pretty allergic. (faints) (Everyone gasps in horror) * Pig: (snaps out of it and sees Otis dead) Otis, don't do this. This is all my fault. Live, live, darn you. (sobs) * Abby: Oh no. Poor Otis. * Pip: It can't end this way. * Sunset Shimmer: He did it to save you from a terrible mistake. * Wanda: Even if it means sacrificing himself by food poisoning. * Brunhilda: Serves him right. Now you're mine, porkhead, forever! (laughs and Pig carries her) That's right. Carry me across the threshold, then take our the garbage and buff my calluses. (suddenly thrown in the mud) Hey, what's the idea!?! * Pig: (claps and armpit fart) I abjured thee madame and sever all bonds between us. * Brunhilda: You can't do that! * Pig: Ahh, talk to the hoof. * Abby: Pig, you're not crazy in love anymore. * Pooh: It's your shock must've nap you out of it. * Pig: Who cares? It's too late. I let a terrible thing happened. * Gertie: I grieve for thee, Pig. You may go now. Live long and wallow. * Pig: I shall do neither, Aunt Gertie. For I have induce broccoli posioning in my best friend. * Otis: (wakes up) Best friend! Ha, I knew it! In your faces, jerks! * Pig: Otis! You're alive! * Otis: Yes, I am! (Everyone was relieved and cheered) * Pip: You were faking the whole time. * Otis: Correct! Knowing I was Pig's best friend--uh, way so more than any of you, I cleverly faked my own death. Confiedent the terrible loss and shock would break the hold that she bansee held over him. * Piglet: Are you ok now? * Otis: No, no I am not. 3 of my four stomachs are ruined forever. Now, if you'll excuse me, nature's mop and I have a date with the outhouse. * Brunhilda: Hey, cow. You're looking good. * Otis: Oh, madam, I... * Brunhilda: There's going to be a wedding today if's it my last breath. (chases Otis) * Otis: Help! Help! Mad pig! Mad pig! * Tigger: Here we go again. * Freddy: Kaliefy! (rings gong) (A comet passes by) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts